Utopie
by Seikashiro
Summary: Tsuna et Renato (Reborn) meurent. Ils se retrouvent dans un autre monde, un monde utopique pour être plus précis. Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Texte d'une rédaction de Français, donc si ce parait bizarre, c'est que je l'ai adapté pour que tout le monde puisse le lire, même les personnes qui n'ont jamais lus/vus l'anime/manga. Warnings : UA, RFem!27, Non-Flammes, Mort de personnage


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je vous présente un nouveau one-shot RFem!27 que j'ai écris en quelques jours pour un certain devoir de français ! Étant donné que c'est une fanfiction à la base (mais chut faut pas le dire), j'ai décidé de vous la partager ! Faut remercier Mavouvouille et TheB93 (sur Wattpad) de m'avoir motivé pour le poster. Si le texte parait bizarre, c'est que je l'ai adapté pour que tout le monde puisse le lire, même les personnes qui n'ont jamais lus/vus l'anime/manga (on oublie pas que c'est à la base un devoirs de français !).

Je vous mets donc le disclaimer, le warning et la consigne puis je vous laisse tranquille ! N'oubliez pas de voter et de commenter ;) La traduction de certains mots sont en bas !

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, sinon il y aurait du R27 a chaque épisode.

Warnings : UA, Non-flames, mort de personnages, OCC et OC.

BONNE LECTURE !

 ** _Consigne:_**

 ** _Vous arrivez, par moyen que vous définiriez, dans un monde totalement étranger au votre. Vous en faites la description en veillant à évoquer les lieux, la population, la vie en société et l'organisation sociale et politique. ( vous pouvez aussi l'écrire à la 3ème personne du singulier.)_**

* * *

Tsuna était dévastée. Seuls elle et son mari Renato avaient survécu au massacre. Sa famille, ses amis, tous s'étaient sacrifiés pour garantir leur survie. Les mains sur ses genoux, Tsuna haletait bruyamment, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient en pagaille, dû à la course effrénée qu'elle venait de faire. Renato, lui, était en meilleur état que Tsuna. Du à son métier de tueur à gages, il avait une plus grande endurance que sa compagne. Son pistolet en main et son chapeau en feutre posé sur ses cheveux noirs hérissés, il gardait les arrières de la brunette, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Ils sont la ! », fit une grosse voix dans leur dos.

Renato jura. Il y avait trois hommes de forte corpulence derrière eux. Deux avaient des pistolets tandis que le troisième avait une grande lance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Elle était encore sous le choc, ne réalisant toujours pas que sa famille s'était sacrifiée pour eux. La brunette était totalement brisée et donc dans l'incapacité de se battre. Renato savait que pour leur survie, il devait essayer de tuer les trois hommes et cela rapidement. Habituellement, il aurait pu les tuer aisément, étant lui-même le meilleur tueur à gages du monde. Malheureusement, il avait sa femme derrière lui et son pistolet contenait exactement trois balles. Il fallait donc qu'il les tue en un coup par balle.

Renato s'élança vers eux, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir. Avec une grâce semblable à celle d'un félin, il réussit à tuer rapidement les deux hommes qui détenaient un pistolet. Renato se retourna rapidement pour essayer d'abattre le dernier homme, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. L'ennemi s'apprêtait à lancer son arme sur sa compagne qui était pétrifiée de peur. Renato sentit son corps bouger de lui-même. Il tira la dernière balle qui se logea dans le cou de l'homme à la lance et le tua presque immédiatement. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait eu le temps de lancer son arme. Tout ce passa au ralenti. Renato s'était jeté sur le corps frêle de Tsuna, ayant l'espoir de sauver son âme-sœur au profit de sa propre vie. Son chapeau tombant à terre, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Renato pensant qu'il avait réussi son coup, mais...

Le sort continuait cependant à s'acharner contre eux.

Tsuna s'était retrouvée elle aussi avec la lance à travers son abdomen. Il semblerait que l'ennemi ait lancé l'arme avec une telle force que la lance avait réussi à traverser le corps de Renato pour aller se loger en Tsuna.

Leurs deux corps étaient traversés de part en part par une seule et même lance, Renato au dessus de Tsuna. Cette dernière n'avait plus de forces et de larmes pour pleurer encore. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et posa sa main droite sur la joue de son compagnon en souriant. Renato lui sourit aussi. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires narquois qu'il faisait habituellement. Non, la, c'était un véritable sourire, le sourire que seul Tsuna avait le droit de voir. Il savait que sa femme lui souriait pour lui laisser une belle image d'elle souriant avant la mort, il savait que sa femme forçait ce sourire, il savait que sa femme était désolée pour son impuissance, il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait souri en retour, pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimerait, même au delà la mort. Une simple larme vint s'écraser contre la joue de Tsuna, tandis que Renato s'approchait de son visage pour goûter une dernière fois aux tendres lèvres de sa femme.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène savait que sa compagne avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire à travers ce baiser, il l'avait senti sourire doucement, et cette fois c'était un vrai sourire. Il n'y avait eu aucun échange de parole entre eux deux, puisque que tout avait déjà été dit.

 _« Je serais toujours la pour toi. »_

Leurs respirations se firent plus lentes.

 _« Ce n'est pas un adieu, mon amour. »_

Leurs battements de cœurs se ralentirent.

 _« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, nous nous reverrons. »_

Leurs forces s'échappaient rapidement de leurs corps.

 ** _« Je t'aime. »_**

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux dans un seul et même mouvement synchronisé.

* * *

Renato ouvrit soudainement les yeux. La douleur dans son abdomen était partie, envolée, comme si tout les événements passés n'étaient que des rêves, que la mort de Tsuna n'était qu'un cauchemar dont lequel Renato venait juste de se réveiller. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien la réalité, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti aussi bien dans son abdomen que dans son cœur était bien réelle. Mais comment faisait-il qu'il ne ressentait aucune souffrance ? Et puis, où était Tsuna ?

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit et examina ses environs. Il semblait être dans un chalet qui apparemment servait d'infirmerie. En effet, il y avait plusieurs rangées de lits avec des rideaux les séparaient et une petite table de chevet a leur droite. Curieusement, il y avait son fidèle chapeau en feutre dessus et ses deux pistolets fétiches. Renato s'empara des armes et les rangea dans sa veste, puis il prit le chapeau et l'installa sur sa tête, souriant de contentement. Renato sans son célèbre couvre-chef n'était pas Renato. Il se leva et sentit qu'il devait tirer le rideau prés de lui, comme si cela était en quelque sorte vital de le faire. Faisant confiance à ce que son intuition lui disait de faire, il tira le bout de tissu qui offrait un peu d'intimité entre les lits.

Tsuna était là, sur le lit, dormant profondément. Elle avait un air si innocent que cela fit sourire Renato. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit près d'elle, posa une main sur ses cheveux bruns et s'inclina pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, étant réveillé par ce contact aussi familier que chaleureux. Elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Renato», commença Tsuna d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme soutint le regard ambré de la brune, des larmes menaçant de s'y échapper.

« Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce que... »

Elle fit une petite pause, comme pour chercher les bons mots.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Tout cela s'est-il bel et bien passé ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, pas vrai ? », répondit-il, l'air grave.

Tsuna hocha la tête et laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues rosées. Renato soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait évidemment besoin de réconfort. Se souvenir de la mort de ses proches était douloureux pour elle, surtout qu'elle était « en vie » et eux non. Renato caressa son dos, tout en lui soufflant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Bientôt, ses pleurs se calmèrent et ils entendirent la porte du chalet s'ouvrir brusquement. Renato se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Deux personnes qui semblaient être de leur âge entrèrent dans leur champ de vision ; un grand homme blond aux yeux verts et une femme aux cheveux noirs aux yeux violets. Ils avaient l'air ravis de les voir réveillés. Renato plissa dangereusement les yeux et pointa immédiatement arme vers l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », grogna Renato.

Le blond leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

« Whoa ! Calmes-toi Renato, c'est moi Jason ! Ton ami d'enfance ! »

Renato fronça des sourcils et son regard se fit plus menaçant. Il ne savait vraiment pas qui était ce « Jason », il avait pourtant une très bonne mémoire. Il n'oubliait jamais les visages, c'était vital pour son dangereux métier. La femme aux côtés de Jason restait silencieuse, fixant Tsuna.

« Hey, fit la jeune femme.

\- Ou-Oui ? répondit Tsuna.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non... Je suis désolée...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. » soupira tristement la femme aux cheveux ébène.

Tsuna se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de son mari qui baissa son arme et s'approcha des deux autres. Elle leur fit un sourire radieux.

« Je suis désolée du comportement de mon mari. Lui c'est Renato Sinclair et je suis Tsunayuki Sinclair mais appelez-moi Tsuna, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Et vous êtes ? »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et la femme soupira.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, fit-elle d'un air triste. Je suis Théreine. Lui, c'est mon idiot de mari, Jason.

\- Sérieusement Éreine ?! Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça ! »

Théreine sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tais-toi et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, idiot. »

Jason hocha lentement la tête en frissonnant. Tsuna rit nerveusement.

« Vous aviez l'air de nous connaitre Renato et moi, pourriez vous... nous dire ce qu'ils s'est passé ?

\- En vérité, Renato et toi aviez disparus depuis un mois... et il y a quelques heures, nous vous avions retrouvés près d'ici dans la forêt, en plein milieu d'une clairière. J'avais espéré que vous alliez nous raconter ce qu'il vous ait arrivé mais il semblerait que vous ayez perdus la mémoire, expliqua Jason. Nous étions inquiets... vous étiez nos meilleurs amis tu sais ? mais maintenant que vous êtes revenus, tout va pour le mieux ! »

Tsuna lui sourit tristement. Il semblerait que Théreine et Jason étaient très proches de nos jeunes héros avant. Ils n'en avaient malheureusement aucun souvenir, cette amitié qui semblait si belle auparavant aux yeux de ces personnes était totalement inconnue pour Tsuna et Renato.

Renato se leva à son tour.

« Pour l'instant je ne me souviens de rien et pour moi vous n'êtes que des inconnus. C'est rare que je le dise alors je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Merci de nous avoir sauvés, fit Renato. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux émeraude de Jason mais il sourit tout de même.

« Ce n'est rien Renato, c'est tout à fait normal d'aider une personne mal en point, pas vrai Érei- »

Le regard noir qui lui lançait Théreine le coupa dans sa phrase. Il se racla la gorge et reprit rapidement.

« Bref, je pense que Théreine est d'accord avec moi. Bon, et si nous allions en ville ? On vous raccompagnera chez vous en même temps ! »

Renato et Tsuna échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Ils sortirent donc du petit chalet ou ils s'étaient réveillés.

* * *

La première chose que fit Tsuna en sortant du chalet était de mettre l'une de ses mains en visière à cause du soleil. Renato, lui n'avait aucun problème puisqu'il portait son chapeau en feutre noir. Dés ils furent habitués au changement de brutal de luminosité, ils furent surpris de ce qu'il se dressait devant eux.

Il faisait vraiment très beau, pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement les feuillages de la forêt luxuriante qui entourait le chalet comme un sanctuaire. Les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement, les divers animaux vivaient tranquillement, sans avoir peur des humains. C'était magnifique à voir.

« Renato ! Tsuna ! »

La voix de Jason les sortit de leur torpeur. Le blond essayait d'attirer leur attention depuis environ cinq minutes et faisait la moue. Théreine soupira.

« Laisse-les Jason, fit la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste. Ils ont perdus la mémoire je te rappelle, c'est normal qu'ils aient cette réaction. »

Jason hocha la tête et semblait ruminer dans son coin. La petite brune s'approcha de Théreine et lui toucha l'épaule.

« Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Ouais, répondit Théreine, mais ça passera vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Allons en ville, ça nous changera les idées.

\- Bonne idée Théreine ! T'es vraiment la meilleure.», s'exclama Jason qui ne déprimait plus.

C'était vraiment rapide.

Tsuna rit nerveusement et suivit les deux autres qui se disputaient gentiment. Renato quand à lui observait ses alentours et gardait un œil sur sa femme. Elle était certes assez forte pour se défendre seule, mais vu son état mental, elle risquerait d'être vite sans défense. Le fait qu'elle était aussi peu dérangée ou méfiante envers Théreine et Jason était que son intuition leur faisait confiance. Renato sourit narquoisement. L'intuition de Tsuna était l'une des nombreuses raisons pourquoi il s'était intéressé à la petite brune. Son intuition était sur-développée, elle semblait presque prévoir ce qui allait se passer ou même de prévenir que quelque chose de bien ou de mal allait se passer. Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'elle pouvait sentir si une personne avait de mauvaises intentions ou de savoir quand une personne mentait ou non. Cela semblait presque être un pouvoir de science fiction, mais c'était bel et bien réel. Cette capacité communément appelée « Hyper Intuition » dans sa famille était un don transmis de génération en génération et était sûrement l'une des meilleures choses que pouvait posséder une personne en couple avec quelqu'un qui ne laissait pratiquement aucune émotion sur son visage.

Renato sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main sur son bras. Il détourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de sa compagne.

« Je vais bien Tsuna, je suis juste un peu confus par tout ces événements. On a d'abord été tués, puis on se retrouve vivants dans un endroit inconnu. C'est aussi étrange que cette « Intuition Démoniaque » que tu possèdes. »

Tsuna gonfla les joues comme une petite fille.

\- C'est « Hyper Intuition », répliqua Tsuna, et pas « Intuition Démoniaque » comme tu dis. Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! »

Renato réprima un petit rire et se retint d'embrasser la jeune femme de suite.

« Bref, tu n'a pas remarqué comme le paysage est... beau ? Luxuriant et presque parfait ?

\- Je dirais même qu'il est parfait, regarde ! »

Tsuna pointa le champ de fleurs qu'ils devaient passer. Celui-ci était coloré de milles couleurs ordonnés, chaque nuance de rouge, d'orange de jaune et d'autres couleurs étaient à leurs place. Cela ressemblait à un bel arc-en-ciel. C'était magnifique. De nombreux papillons de toutes les couleurs se posaient tranquilement sur les fleurs et repartaient tout aussi tranquillement qu'ils n'étaient venus. Jason se retourna vivement et ouvrit grand les bras. Théreine soupira et mit sa main sur son visage, exaspérée par l'attitude enfantine de son mari.

« Et voici l'entrée de notre grande capitale, _Hana no niji_! Bienvenue à la maison les amis ! »

Au même moment, un grand coup de vent secoua les fleurs et les fit s'envoler dans un tourbillon de milles couleurs, ajoutant un sentiment d'accueil venu de la part de la nature elle-même. Jason et Thèreine les guidèrent à travers la grande capitale, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour saluer des connaissances ou de la famille.

Ce qui était plutôt remarquable était... En réalité, tout était remarquable.

Tout le monde semblait être ami avec tout le monde, ils souriaient tous, discutaient tous entre eux, prenaient du bon temps ensemble, s'amusaient. En bref, ils respiraient tellement la joie de vivre et semblaient tellement heureux que cela aurait pu faire rougir le plus heureux des idiots.

Ce qui étonna le plus le jeune duo était qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture. Il semblerait que tout le monde se déplaçait à vélo ou avec le tramway qui passait de temps à autres par-ci et par-là. L'air était totalement pur et respirable. C'était comme si ils étaient au beau milieu d'une forêt alors qu'ils étaient dans une ville qui ressemblait à Tokyo ou la nature ne faisait qu'un avec les immeubles. C'était splendide. Tsuna remarqua qu'il y avait un bâtiment un plus coloré que les autres.

« Tsuna ? » fit Théreine en voyant la brune fixer la tour.

L'interpellée regarda rapidement la femme aux yeux améthyste avant de rougir et de baisser rapidement le regard, embarrassée.

« Hum... Je... Je voulais savoir à quoi servait ce bâtiment, il est plus coloré que les autres.

\- Oh ça ? C'est la maison de notre roi, Xemaal Cross. Un roi vraiment sympa. On va dire qu'il sert juste de figure autoritaire, mais il n'a jamais eu à punir quelqu'un ici, pour preuve, nous n'avons aucune prison. Personne n'a jamais été condamné à quoi que ce soit. On est tous égaux ici, répondit la femme aux cheveux ébène en haussant les épaules. Ah, on est arrivés. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand immeuble gris puis y entrèrent. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'appartement R27 qui était au rez-de-chaussée.

« Et vous voila à la maison ! Nous sommes dans l'immeuble voisin. Faudra juste demander à l'accueil de vous accompagner jusque notre appartement, il est plutôt dur à trouver, rit Jason. Pour déverrouiller la porte, faut juste laisser sa main sur la poignée pendant quelques secondes, c'est avec empreintes digitales. Allez, salut les amis ! »

Théreine fit seulement un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec son mari, tandis que Renato et Tsuna entrèrent dans leur appartement. Celui-ci était propre, spacieux et lumineux. Tout était placé là ou il le fallait. Rien à dire sur l'appartement. Les murs avaient une teinte orangée ce qui ajoutait un sentiment chaleureux et hospitalier pour toutes personnes entrant dans la pièce.

Soudainement, Tsuna se mit à farfouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode ou était posé une télévision. Renato la regarda curieusement et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce quelle faisait quand elle se retourna vers lui avec une carte enroulée sur elle-même dans la main. Il soupira simplement.

« Hyper Intuition ?

\- Hyper Intuition. »

Elle posa la carte sur la table au milieu de la pièce et la déroula. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

« R-Renato... Je rêve...

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous voyons bel et bien la même chose. »

La carte, au premier abord ressemblait à une carte normale du monde tel que nous le connaissons, mais si vous faisiez attention aux détails, il y avait un une chose qui pouvait choquer, le nom des continents. A la place de l'Amérique du Sud, il y avait L'Eldorado, pour Europe, l'Atlantide, pour la Russie, Kitej et bien d'autres noms qui n'auraient même pas du exister dans le monde « réel » en tant que continent ou ville. Tsuna lança un regard à Renato. Ce dernier réfléchissait intensément.

« Il semblerait que nous soyons bien dans un monde parallèle, fit Renato. Je m'en doutais en vérité.

\- Tu le savais ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà deviné avec ton Intuition Démoniaque.

\- C'est « Hyper Intuition » Renato, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, elle ne s'est pas affolée comme tout à l'heure. Quand je me suis réveillée, je savais déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce monde. »

Tsuna poussa un grand soupir et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle soutint sa tête avec ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi nous Renato... Ils auraient dû être à notre place... Je ne mérite pas cette seconde chance Ren. Je ne la mérite pas. Vous vous êtes tous sacrifiés pour moi, même dans tes derniers instants ! Je savais que tu allais t'interposer Ren. Je le savais... Pourtant je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je pouvais me battre et te protéger au moins, mais au final, c'est toujours toi qui me protèges avec les autres... Je suis faible Ren... Ils me manquent tous... Je veux les revoir, les prendre dans mes bras pour leur dire à quel point je suis désolée d'être aussi faible... »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tsuna fondit en larmes. Renato lui s'était assis à coté d'elle et ne disait rien car son geste parlait pour lui. Le jeune homme enlaçait doucement sa compagne pour qu'elle puisse pleurer sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

Plus tard, Tsuna s'était endormie contre son compagnon, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions. Renato sourit tendrement en voyant le visage paisible de Tsuna. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos. Le jeune homme porta sa femme comme une mariée et la posé sur le lit. Il prit le temps de changer ses vêtements et les siens en quelque chose de plus confortable pour la nuit. Il se coucha prés d'elle et s'endormit rapidement, pensant que la nuit allait leur porter conseil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsuna et Renato venaient tout juste de finir de s'habiller qu'ils entendirent sonner à leur porte. C'était Jason et Théreine qui venaient les inviter à prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'arriver devant un petit café qui semblait être assez populaire : _Le Kōhī Tengoku._ Ils trouvèrent une bonne place avec vue sur une petite cascade d'eau pure et quelques animaux qui venaient boire cette eau. C'était vraiment très beau et apaisant à la fois.

Rapidement, leurs boissons arrivèrent. Jason et Théreine se disputaient joyeusement comme à leur habitude quand Tsuna les interrompit avec une curieuse question.

« Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a un cimetière ici ? »

Renato haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Tsuna voudrait savoir ça ? Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête et son intuition l'aidait sûrement à développer cette idée. Il posa sa tasse maintenant vide et observa l'autre couple. Jason semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, alors Théreine répondit à ça place.

« Oui, il y en a un à peu près... à cinq minutes d'ici je dirais. Il est même plutôt curieux comme cimetière, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça dans le monde.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Reborn

\- Hum... Comment expliquer... C'est plutôt dur à expliquer mais je vais quand même essayer. Vois-tu, quand tu meurs, tu va dire quelque chose je pense, et les derniers mots vont apparaitre sur ta pierre tombale même si personne n'était la pour t'avoir écouté en gros. Ils apparaissent comme par magie après t'avoir enterré. Vous avez compris vous deux ? »

Renato et Tsuna acquiescèrent et cette dernière remercia la femme aux cheveux ébène. Et retournèrent à des discutions plus gaies.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la place de la ville. Tsuna leur sourit gentiment.

« Merci de nous avoir accompagnés en ville, fit la brune, c'était sympa de votre part.

\- Aucun problème Tsuna, répondit Jason. Ça été un plaisir pour nous. Vous allez faire un tour de votre coté maintenant ?

\- Ouais... »

Tsuna baissa le regard, honteuse de devoir mentir à leurs nouveaux amis. Soudainement, Théreine tira la petite brune dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre puis se sourirent. C'était la première fois que la femme aux cheveux ébène souriait depuis leur arrivée.

« Prends bien soin de toi Tsuna, commença la femme aux yeux violet. Toi aussi Renato. »

Pourquoi cela sonnait comme des adieux ? Et pourquoi Ils avaient un air triste collés sur leurs visages ?

« Nous allons rentrer nous, fit Jason avec une lueur de peine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Bon voyage. »

Pourquoi « Bon voyage » ? Quelque chose allait se passer ?

Avant même que Tsuna ne puisse leur poser la question, le jeune couple s'éloignait déjà. Renato soupira et posa une main sur son chapeau en feutre.

« Je vais ne le dire qu'une seule fois alors écoutez-moi bien, s'exclama Renato. Merci pour votre aide. Nous aurions étés perdus sans vous. Ne prenez surtout pas la grosse tête juste parce que je vous ai déjà remercié deux fois ! »

Le blond se retourna en riant et fit un signe de la main à nos deux héros. Théreine avait juste fait un signe de la main sans se retourner. Ils disparurent en se mélangeant dans la foule.

« Bon, et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? fit Renato. »

Tsuna le soutint son regard, une flamme de détermination brulant dans ses yeux.

« On va au cimetière. »

* * *

Comme Théreine l'avait dit auparavant, le chemin jusqu'au cimetière était assez court. Profitant de la petite marche, Renato demanda pourquoi ils devaient aller au cimetière. Tsuna haussa juste les épaules.

« Je sais pas, répondit-elle. C'est mon intuition que me l'a dit. Je pense qu'on y trouvera des réponses à nos questions là-bas. »

\- Si tu le dis. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire en ton Intuition Démoniaque des fois. Je trouve ça assez flippant comme don.

\- Dixit le tueur à gages... Et c'est « Hyper Intuition » et non pas «Intuition Démoniaque» ! rétorqua la brunette.

\- Oui j'ai compris. Tiens regarde, nous sommes arrivés.»

En effet, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le cimetière _Tengoku no tobira._ Renato poussa le grillage du cimetière qui était en très bon état et laissa passer Tsuna avant lui. Le cimetière, comme tous les autres endroits de ce monde était très beau. Les tombes étaient très bien organisées et l'air était pur et léger. Il y avait des arbres répartis un peu partout sur la place. Le paysage était presque apaisant si nous ne connaissions pas l'usage primaire de cet endroit. Le jeune couple passa entre les tombes et purent constater que ce que disait Théreine était vrai. Il y avait des écritures entre guillemets juste en dessous de la date du décès de la personne. La plus part des messages étaient « Je t'aimerais de tout mon cœur » ou « Je suis désolé ». Mais il y a une rangée de 7 tombes qui attira l'attention de Tsuna.

Il y avait écrit le nom de ses plus proches amis.

La brune s'y approcha sous le regard attentif de son compagnon et posa ses doigts fins tremblants sur la tombe en s'agenouillant.

«Ci-gît Lambo Bovino »

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux marron tandis qu'elle lisait le message en dessous.

 _« Cet endroit n'est pas un monde idéal si_ _elle_ _n'y est pas. »_

C'était le même message pour les 7 tombes restantes. Cela voulait dire qu'ils y étaient passés aussi, mais ils n'y sont pas restés assez longtemps pour la voir. Renato posa une main sur son épaule. Tsuna hocha simplement la tête comme pour le rassurer qu'elle allait bien et plongea son regard dans celui de Renato. Ses yeux affichaient toutes sortes de sentiments, la tristesse, le remord, mais surtout la détermination de faire quelque chose de dangereux et surtout qui allait changer quelque chose. Il comprit.

Renato aida sa compagne à se relever puis l'embrassa tendrement.

« Voila pourquoi Théreine et Jason étaient aussi tristes, fit-il. Ils savaient ce qu'on allait faire.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire Renato ? Je veux dire... tu pourrais être heureux ici et refaire ta vie.»

Renato l'embrassa encore une fois et déposa quelque chose dans sa main.

« Évidemment que je suis sûr Tsuna. Je te suivrais partout, tu es ma femme après tout. Tu sais comment l'utiliser ? »

La brune rit doucement et donna une petite tape sur le torse de son mari.

« Bien sur que je le sais ! Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois en action avec.

\- Je sais. Tu es prête ? »

Renato pointa le canon du pistolet contre la tempe de Tsuna. Cette dernière fit de même contre la tempe de son mari. Ils se fixèrent en souriant.

«Ce monde aurait pu être parfait, fit Renato.

\- Mais... »

Ils inspirèrent d'un coup, ensemble.

« Cet endroit n'est pas un monde idéal si les êtres chers à notre cœur n'y sont pas. »

Ils tirèrent.

* * *

Traductions :

 _虹の花/Hana no Niji_ : Signifie en japonais « Fleur d'Arc-en-ciel ».

 _コーヒー天国/Tengoku no tobira_ : Signifie en Japonais, «Le Café des Cieux».

 _天国 の 扉/_ _Le Kōhī Tengoku_ : Signifie en Japonais «Portes du Ciel».

* * *

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu mon histoire, ça fait énormément plaisir de me dire que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici pour lire la fin :D

A la prochaine fois !

Seikashiro~


End file.
